PC:Jesse Tey'un (treex) RETIRED
= Summary = |Power02= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= |Power10= |Power10= |Power11= |Power12= }} = Fluff = Description Jesse has a mediocre frame that most tieflings do, standing 5'2 tall and weighing in at 155 lbs. His features are young but not as handsome as others, nor is it comparable to a half-orc. His crimson eyes show much spirit and his grins look feral. He wears a red wizard robe, with beautiful decorations flowering over it. Background Brought up by in a tower by a powerful female Eladrin warlock, Farah'Dei, Jesse has never interacted with other people before. Brought up to believe that the world is cruel, he strives to gain in power so that he would not fall on the battlefield. He has never questioned Farah'Day, as to him, there was never anything to question. He just assumed that everyone had a life like his. Years ago, Farah'Dei was cursed. Never to be able to concieve a child, she did not have an heir or disciple to teach her arts to. A young tiefling couple had just had a baby, and in the still of the night, was stolen by Farah'Dei. She brought him up and named him Jesse, taught him what she thought was right and for a moment, was very satisfied. To her delight, Jesse took a liking to reading. Be it tomes of the arcane arts or books of ancient lore. She rewarded him for doing well in combat training (Remember, Jesse! The world is full of evil things, never leave the tower. Ever) or daily chores (Come, dearest. I have some experiments to run. Now sit there and be still. Good boy!) by giving him rare books and tomes. One day, Farah'Dei left the tower to do some "chores". Jesse just waited loyally for his master to return, tending to his studies and daily duties as usual. Weeks passed and his master never returned, Jesse decides to seek out the only person in his life. Personality Jesse has never seen the world through his own eyes, only reading about the world's affairs through books. He spends much of his time studying and never talked to anyone but his master. As such, his social skills are terrible and, mislead by his master, does not trust other people. Religious Beliefs Jesse is not a strong believer, but he does follow the ways of Peresefa. He has inherited this belief from his master but still has his own views and opinions. He believes that there should be no remorse in death or taking life, and the weak fall at the hands of the mighty. = Math = Attributes Defenses Health Surges Per Day 7 (Class 6 + Con 1) Senses and Reactions Attacks Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Class Features *+2 Willpower *Cantrips *Spellbook *Apprentice Mage **When Jesse hits a target with an arcane illusion power, the target takes a -2 penalty to attack rolls against him before the end of his next turn. Racial Features *Bloodhunt - +1 racial bonus to attack rolls against bloodied foes *Fire Resistance - Jesse has Resist Fire 5 *Infernal Wrath *Bluff Bonus (+2) *Stealth Bonus (+2) Schools of Magic Illusion *Apprentice Mage - When Jesse hits a target with an arcane illusion power, the target takes a -2 penalty to the next attack roll it makes against him berore the end of his next turn. Heroic Feats *Orb Expertise - +1 feat bonus to implement attack rolls that Jesse makes with an orb. Jesse also gains a +1 feat bonus to the number of squares he pulls, pushes, or slides targets of attacks that he make with an orb. Skills Feats *Orb Expertise =Tracking= Equipment Money Starting Wealth 100gp - Cloth armor 1 gp - 5 Daggers 5 gp - Orb (Implement) 15 gp - Adventurer's Kit 15 gp = Leftover Gold 74 gp Mini Stats Wishlist Staves *Staff of Sleep and Charm *Aversion Staff *Defensive Staff *Staff of Ruin Armor *Stoneskin Robes *Shimmering Armor *Robe of Scintillation Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W